


45%

by aesthalien



Series: Whiskey and Thirium [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthalien/pseuds/aesthalien
Summary: puns, guns, and rum





	45%

“I thought you despised androids, Lieutenant?” Connor gives a smirk, his front teeth peeking from his lips. 

“Ah shut it, Connie,” Hank sits up in the bed, ready to reach for his nearest liquor. His breath was still heavy and his skin still sticky. Connor found his scent oddly comforting.

Connor studies him, the burlesque man reminds him a bit of a certain sleeping bear idiom. Connor chooses to try and comfort him.

“You know Hank…” He shifts his weight on the bed as he watches Hank chug from a conveniently placed bottle. More than likely always nearby at the foot of his bed. 

“About 45% of humans prefer to have relationships with androids…”

The comment doesn’t stir a rise from him. Connor attempts to be more direct.

“And.. at least 45% say that they prefer sexual intercourse with an and-”

“Alright! Alright! I get it, Connor! Stroke your ego another time.” Connor can practically hear his eyes rolling. A small task gets ticked off, toying with Hank is pretty much always a top priority.

Connor holds back from saying an innuendo and instead continues to study his partner.


End file.
